Dorothy's Dream Comes True
by fruitycat45
Summary: When glinda transports dorothy and her family to oz, when there is a tornado,  dorothy reunites with the one she loves...Scarecrow! but scarecrow, nervous,  decides to ask the biggest question of all..."Will you be my queen"
1. Chapter 1

There she lay. Poor Dorothy gale, age 16, still believed in Oz. She was 13 when she found this magical land. She missed all of her friends, including the scarecrow. Every night she had a dream that she and her friends would reunite. It all started out so wonderful. In her dream she got transported from Kansas back to Oz. As she walked down the yellow brick road, she saw the emerald city and down the road at the end, she saw tin man, lion and scarecrow. They would see her and then, as if they were in a movie where two lost lovers reunite, they would run for each other and then, Dorothy woke up.

One day, the most un-imaginable thing happened. Coming from the sky was a bubble. All of her family members gathered round to see what was in the bubble. And then when the bubble landed, it popped and then, standing there was Glinda. They all gasped in amazement. Dorothy came outside to see what was going on and when she saw her, she ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "Who is this beautiful lady" asked Zeke as he took off his hat in respect for the lady right in front of him. "I am Glinda. How do you do" she said with a warm smile. "Where are you from?" asked Aunt Em. "I come from Oz" said Glinda. "You see Aunt Em? I was right all along!" said Dorothy. She still didn't believe in her other friends. But then that's when they all heard a low wail. Then dropping to the ground, was cloud of swirls in the form of a cone. It was a tornado.

"Hurry up Dorothy! We don't want to get caught in another Tornado" cried aunt Em. When Dorothy saw it she wished it took her to Oz. "There is no need to worry about the tornado" said Glinda. 'Why shouldn't we? There's a huge tornado coming this way and we need to be safe" cried Aunt Em. She then told her whole family to close her eyes. That's when the wail was gone. They all opened their eyes and what Aunt Em saw was unimaginable. She was in color. Everything was in color! Even Dorothy was in color. "Welcome to Oz" said Glinda. They were at the edge of the road toward the emerald city and that's when Dorothy saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Standing at the end of the road was the tin man, lion and her heart soared when she saw him! The Scarecrow. 'THAT'S THEM! THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS AUNT EM!" screamed Dorothy with excitement. She started to run towards them. They all heard a scream of joy and looking up they saw Dorothy. "Is it really her?" asked tin man almost about to cry. Scarecrow looked closer and saw the blue gingham gown and he started to jump with joy saying "IT IS HER! DOROTHY'S BACK! SHE'S BACK GUYS! SHE'S BACK IN OZ!" They all became overwhelmed with joy and started to run towards Dorothy. They suddenly became closer and closer just like in her dream. It was all coming true. Since scarecrow was lighter, he reached Dorothy first. She was lifted in the air and spun around and hugged by scarecrow. And she was then kissed on the lips. She held him in close as she hugged him tight.

"Oh Dorothy, I have always dreamed this day would come. The day you would return to oz and we would reunite once again" said scarecrow in a loving tone. "Oh Scarecrow, I missed you so much" cried Dorothy as she was being rocked in his arms. When tin man appeared, he had the hugest smile on his face. He too was full of joy and he kissed her cheeks. Lion was too glad to see her. When Aunt Em approached then they all stared at her. Dorothy introduced her to his friends. Tin man bowed before Dorothy's Aunt. "I can now see where Dorothy gets her beauty. She gets it from you" said scarecrow. Aunt Em blushed and laughed. "Anyway Dorothy, We were headed to the palace to get ready for the ball and I was wondering…well…if you would be my date" said scarecrow in a calm and gentle tone. "Oh scarecrow, I'd love to be your date to the ball" said Dorothy. They kissed each other again.

Full with joy, they still couldn't let go of each other because like they said, they have dreamed of this day. They headed back to the palace so they could get ready. Dorothy went upstairs while scarecrow talked with aunt Em.

"Um….listen. I am in love with your daughter and with your permission, I would like to make her my queen" said scarecrow in a serious tone. Aunt Em looked at him in amazement. "I will let her be your queen, if you let us live with you forever" said aunt Em. 'Of Course! We provide all of our new neighbors with cozy houses" said scarecrow. They shook each other's hands and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Dorothy entered her room to find a beautiful renaissance emerald green gown lying on her bed. When she put it on her, she looked like a princess. Aunt Em came down the stairs in a wonderful old time gown and her hair was done all new. There was a knock on the door. It was their escorts. Jack pumpkinhead and tik-tok of the royal army. They didn't even know she and her aunt were their escorties to the ball

Jack Pumpkin Head bowed before speaking. "Good evening my ladies are you…" they both looked up to see Dorothy and they all reacted the same way her other friends reacted. With joy, they hugged Dorothy. "And who is this beautiful lady with you?" asked tik tok walking towards her aunt. "I am her aunt Em. Nice to meet you" said aunt Em hoping there would be a handshake. "Enchantee mademoiselle" said tik tok as he kissed her hand. Dorothy laughed at the sight of that. They then were escorted to the ball room. And then a little while later, tin man entered with scarecrow. Her heart warmed up when she saw how handsome he was. He had the outfit compared to Cinderella's prince. With sword by his side and polished black boots, he looked handsome than ever. He walked towards Dorothy and smiled. "You look beautiful Dorothy" said scarecrow as he kissed her hand.

Then the lights shined on Dorothy and scarecrow. He offered his arm and they went to the dance floor. Everyone gathered around to see this wonderful dance. He bowed as she curtsied. They then held each other tight together, as they slow danced.

"AND NOW, I ASK FOR EVERYONES ATTENTION! FOR I HAVE A QUESTION FOR THE BEAUTIFUL DOROTHY GALE!" said scarecrow. Dorothy looked at him smiling and then he said the words she always dreamed of hearing "I Love you Dorothy". And then something magical happened. Slowly, while gripping her hand, he lowered himself onto one knee. The women in the crowd gasped knowingly. "Dorothy, will you be the Queen of Oz, as well as my bride?"

Shock spread across Dorothy's face as her new found powers of wind kicked in. She pulled Scarecrow to his feet and into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt his body heat up as small sparks flew from him. "Yes Scarecrow, I will marry you and become Queen of Oz."

To the cheers of the emerald citizens, Dorothy and Scarecrow kissed once more. Aunt Em smiled. When Dorothy and scarecrow saw lion crying Tin Man asked "Why are you crying?" Lion then said balling his eyes out "IM JUST SO HAPPY FOR THEM" they all laughed and again they kissed.

The next morning, she was married she became a beautiful queen.


End file.
